L'anniversaire
by SomeCoolName
Summary: BON ANNIVERSAIRE Lisen !... Un an, ça se fête, sauf quand on a des doutes.


Note : Joyeux anniversaire** Lisen** ! Voilà mon petit cadeau pour toi, en espérant que ce jour tu sois gâtée de tous les cadeaux, gâteaux au chocolat et câlins du monde :3.  
Bêta : La meilleure, **Nathdawn **grâce à qui je te connais :)

* * *

Il y a beaucoup de chose que Sherlock Holmes avait dites ou faites, qui m'avaient laissé souvent sans ressource, bien incapable de répondre, ou tout simplement trop atterré pour ne serait-ce que lever les yeux au ciel.

C'était un mercredi dont je ne connaissais la date exacte, moi dont un long week-end hérité de jours fériés, m'avait laissé passif des choses. Le mois d'avril se finissait avec paresse, le soleil était de nouveau de la partie et avec lui les températures redevenaient plus clémentes. Sortir devenait non plus une corvée mais un véritable bonheur. Retrouver les arbres fleuris, les enfants pressés dans le parc et la joie de vivre londonienne me procurait un plaisir que je n'aurais osé exprimer. Surtout compte tenu de l'attitude de mon amant.

Debout face au seul miroir du salon qu'il n'avait pas brisé plus ou moins consciemment, le détective se scrutait comme s'il essayait d'intimider le plus coriace des malfaiteurs. Peut-être était là son but, s'entraîner à rendre son regard noisette malicieux aussi dur que les pierres.

Je ne lui prêtais pas plus d'attention, captivé par un livre sans assassin ni policier, pour ainsi m'éviter que Holmes ne m'avoue la fin sans mon autorisation, ainsi que pour m'octroyer une petite bouffée d'air frais hors de mon quotidien.

« John, trouvez-vous que j'ai vieilli ? »

Je remerciai Dieu à l'instant que l'objet que je tenais dans mes mains ne fut pas une tasse de thé préparée par notre bonne Mrs. Hudson, sans quoi je me serais brûlé à le renverser sur mes jambes. Holmes, comme à son habitude, sortait de l'ordinaire avec une aisance inhumaine. Le cerveau caché sous les boucles brunes était aussi complexe que j'étais perdu. Aberrant.

« Je ne saurais vous répondre Holmes. »

« Et bien utilisez votre tête, faites bouger vos lèvres et usez de vos cordes vocales ; je suis sûr que vous pouvez le faire. »

« Mais que voulez-vous donc que je vous dise ?! », demandai-je en posant mon livre sur la table à ma droite, relevant mon visage vers celui dédoublé.

« La vérité. »

Je dus plisser mes yeux plus si jeunes pour comprendre que les siens étaient empreints au doute. Holmes était bien loin de ce genre de question si bassement humaine, aussi, s'il craquait ne serait-ce qu'une fois, cela n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Je me levai aussitôt, passai mes mains sur ma veste pour en défaire les plis disgracieux et m'approchai du manteau de la cheminée contre lequel je m'appuyai pour regarder mon amant.

« Bien. La marque rouge à votre arcade est encore visible. Vous cicatrisez moins bien qu'avant. Vos cernes sont plus discrètes, je suis heureux de vous avoir fait connaître à nouveau le goût délicieux du sommeil. », commençai-je à énumérer en regardant le reflet plutôt que le visage lui-même.

« Et les rides ? »

« Sérieusement Holmes ? », manquai-je de m'étouffer dans rire étranglé.

« Je suis tout à fait sérieux John. », me répondit-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien à travers son reflet. « Un an... », commença-t-il à expliquer sans grande vie dans la voix.

Je regardai encore quelques secondes ce visage légèrement flou par le surplus de poussière et mon cœur se serra ; une morsure à peine perceptible pour le naïf que j'étais. Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres. Je souris devant ma bêtise et rompis le contact visuel avec le reflet pour plonger mon regard dans les vrais yeux de mon amant. Mes mains se posèrent de part et d'autre de son visage que j'approchai du mien, pour le scruter, comme il me l'avait demandé.

La vie ne nous avait pas fait de cadeau en un an. Les affaires étaient à chaque fois plus dures à résoudre, les meurtriers plus sanguinaires, les mobiles plus déprimants. Nous portions le poids de nos découvertes dans nos os et sur nos visages. Holmes n'était pas un adepte de la bonne chair, aussi le manque de nourriture le rendait indéfiniment plus marqué, plus fin, plus blanc aussi. Nous n'allions pas en rajeunissant, cela était aussi certain que la terre était ronde (ou plate selon Sherlock). Pourtant, le visage devant moi était plus beau que l'or qui manquait cruellement à nos poches.

« Vous êtes magnifique. »

« Ce n'est absolument pas ma question, veuillez ne pas me faire répéter John. », soupira le détective en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Très bien ; vous avez des rides. », le coupai-je, déjà irrité par sa mauvaise humeur.

Il reposa ses deux iris noisettes sur ma personne, aussi surpris que j'étais honnête. Il avait l'air d'un enfant, même si ses joues étaient marquées par la vieillesse, son front plus aussi lisse qu'avant, et sa barbe légèrement grisonnante. Je caressai de mes pouces ses poils taillés la veille et lui souris pour le rassurer.

« Mais vous restez magnifique. »

Il entrouvrit les lèvres, sûrement prêt à contre-attaquer à l'aide des mots les plus incisifs de son vocabulaire, aussi mes réflexes de soldat me poussèrent à me protéger. Glissant mes doigts jusqu'à sa nuque, j'approchai sans douceur sa tête pour capter ses lèvres pédantes dans un baiser que je voulais renversant. Fermant les yeux, gémissant au contact que nous nous interdisions en public et dont nous ne pouvions nous lasser en privé, je pris possession de sa bouche de ma langue. Je reconnaissais le goût du whisky, même à 16h la bouteille offerte par un client il y a quelques semaines de ça était portée à ses lèvres - me rendant toujours jaloux, même si cela était tout à fait absurde.

Il gémit à son tour, pour protester, cela j'en étais bien conscient, aussi, mes dents se mêlèrent à l'étreinte. Je voulais tout de cet homme. Car, comment pouvais-je laisser la moindre particule de Sherlock Holmes, alors que j'en étais éperdument, totalement, infiniment amoureux ? Le détective aux milles crimes résolus, le frère minable, l'ami inexistant, mais l'amant terrible et tellement précieux, voilà qu'il prenait un an aujourd'hui. Nous ne parlions jamais de nos anniversaires, les oubliant la plupart du temps. Il fallait qu'un de nos frères nous envoie une lettre pour s'excuser de ne pas nous l'avoir souhaité plus tôt pour que nous nous rendions compte de notre oubli.

Cela n'avait pas bien d'importance, les dates étaient comme les gens, changeantes, importantes pour l'un, insignifiantes pour l'autre. Je me fichais du lundi comme je n'avais cure du jeudi. Février valait septembre et 1892 n'était rien d'autre que 1894, avec des gens en plus, des gens en moins. Du moment que Sherlock Holmes était dans mes bras, tout cela n'était que chiffres et futilités.

Baisant sa bouche avec ferveur, j'adoucis petit à petit l'embrassade, reprenant ma langue pour lécher tendrement ses lèvres, avant d'y poser les miennes une dernière fois. Je lui souris en découvrant que nous ouvrions nos yeux au même instant. Voir ses pupilles légèrement dilatées par l'excitation était ma légion d'honneur. Il posa ses mains sur les miennes, aussi, je me permis de lui murmurer.

« Joyeux anniversaire Holmes. »

« Joyeux anniversaire John. », me répondit-il, un sourire non dissimulé aux lèvres.

Je plissai des yeux, pas totalement sûr que sa solution à sept pour cent n'était pas de retour, avant qu'il ne s'explique.

« Ça fait un an. »

« Oui, vous avez pris un an de plus. », tentai-je de clarifier, bien conscient que nous n'étions plus sur la même longueur d'onde.

« Mais non bougre d'andouille ; vous et moi, cela fait un an. Un an que nous sommes ensemble. »

Cette fois, ce furent mes yeux qui s'ouvrirent de surprise, et ses mains qui se posèrent sur mes joues pour me retenir. J'étais en tort depuis le début, j'avais cru que les doutes de mon amant se résumaient à une nouvelle année dont il était la victime. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui, il s'inquiétait pour _moi_.

Quand bien même, Sherlock Holmes avait retenu la date de notre anniversaire, lui qui oubliait une fois sur deux que vendredi venait après jeudi. J'étais sidéré, paralysé à la simple idée que cet homme complexe était un bien meilleur amant que moi et honteux aussi, légèrement. Ce premier baiser qui nous avait scellés, je ne l'oublierai jamais. Revenant d'une confrontation avec le meurtrier d'un gamin que la justice avait relaxé, la folie de la vengeance avait bien failli avoir la main mise sur la raison. Holmes m'avait empêché de commettre l'irréparable, et me rendant compte plus tard dans la soirée, que tout cela était une machination dont il était l'auteur pour me confronter à mes peurs, à mes faiblesses et à mes envies, j'avais cédé face à ces dernières et l'avais fait mien de mes lèvres.

La suite de notre relation grandit, pour mon plus grand bonheur, comme tout autre couple normal, dont j'enviais jalousement la vie. Nous nous rendîmes au restaurant comme deux gentlemen, les regards complices et les sourires discrets. Certes, nos trois rendez-vous se terminèrent à chaque fois en course-poursuite avec des brigands du coin, mais cela était un détail. Nous nous découvrîmes, peau contre peau, puis âme contre âme, dans les mois qui suivirent notre premier baiser. Nous eûmes des disputes, des plus fortes que les tempêtes, à vous en faire chavirer les cœurs et à vous en tuer votre foi en Dieu. Mais nous étions toujours revenus l'un vers l'autre. Et voilà qu'un an après, nous étions toujours _un_.

« Il faut fêter ça. », souris-je comme si toute la joie du monde avait décidé de séjourner dans mes entrailles.

« Pas la peine, je sais que vous voulez finir votre livre. C'est la duchesse qui est la mère du cavalier d'ailleurs. »

« Un restaurant, nous devons aller au restaurant ! », m'empressai-je de proposer, pas encore totalement conscient qu'il venait de me révéler la fin de mon roman.

« John, calmez vous... », rit mon amant à qui j'enfilai de force le manteau avant de courir dans les marches.

« Et nous rentrerons à pieds, il fait si bon le soir ! », lui lançai-je en relevant mon visage pour le voir, appuyé sur la rambarde, souriant, plus beau que jamais.

« Mais ce n'est qu'une date John, un chiffre. »

« Une magnifique date, un chiffre magique. Venez Sherlock, il nous faut fêter cet anniversaire ensemble ! »

Il éclata de rire et quitta la rambarde sur le champ, dévalant les marches à la vitesse d'un cheval au galop pour me rattraper en route. Nous nous poussâmes du coude comme des gamins pour arriver le premier à la porte d'entrée, contre laquelle il me plaqua avec force. Sans fermer les yeux, il m'embrassa, glissa sa langue contre la mienne sans douceur, m'envoyant une série de frissons dans tout le corps, avant qu'il ne me relâche soudainement.

« Joyeux anniversaire John. »

« Joyeux anniversaire Sherlock. »

À nos regards, nous sûmes cette fois que nous nous étions compris. Je me séparai de la porte qu'il ouvrit sans attendre et nous dévalâmes dans la rue à la recherche d'un fiacre, en ce plus merveilleux des mercredi 30 avril.


End file.
